Life Carries On
by Danielle Domain
Summary: Something happened when they were eighteen, and now 10 years later, one is in a ten year coma, the other two not talking to each other, while the fourth one is caught in the middle, but something far deeper is happening than any of them realize, can they repair their friendship, or is it too little too late.


**Disclaimer: I do not owe Big Time Rush, only the plot.**

* * *

"So, how are you with what happened 10 years ago, Kendall" said a doctor with a clipboard on his lap, looking up from his clipboard to look at the 28 year old man.

"I'm okay, Doctor, but I rather be out there and investigate a crime" said Kendall with no emotion on his face.

"If your sure, I gave up being an actual doctor, so that I can be a therapist for you guys" said the doctor noticing the look on Kendall's face.

"Yes you did, and you shouldn't as it also affects you too." Said Kendall while the doctor just roll his eyes at him, annoyed.

"But that's the problem, James and I don't remember that accident that happened ten years ago." Said the Doctor still looking annoyed, as Kendall suddenly stood up from his seat.

"And you think I remember it, goodbye Doctor Mitchell" said Kendall going to the door, but stop when Doctor Mitchell was about to speak.

"So your going to throw away all our years of friendship just like that" shouted Doctor Mitchell standing up, as Kendall just look over his shoulder, before exiting out the door. Doctor Mitchell slouch onto his chair, looking sadly at the picture of the four friends before the accident, picking up the picture, and thinking of that day.

 _ **10 Years Ago**_

"Come on, we don't want to be late for Dak Zevon's party" said James dragging Logan and Kendall along by the wrist, with a sleepy Carlos following them, yawning.

"Dude, it's 8 o'clock in the morning" said Kendall stopping his walk, making Logan and James stop their walk as Carlos bump into Logan, falling over but Logan kept him steady with both of his hands, once James let go of Kendall and Logan's wrist.

"Also his party doesn't start until 7:00 at night until 3:00 in the morning, but Mama Knight wants us at home by 11:00 pm" said Logan as James just rolled his eyes at the two of them.

"I know, but we need to find clothes at the clothing store for you three" said James looking dead serious, as Carlos fell to the floor, asleep.

"He shouldn't have been up all night, playing games" said Logan at his friend's sleeping form on the ground.

"What's wrong with how we look?" Asked Kendall ignoring Logan, crossing his arms over his chest, looking upset.

"Everything" said James in a serious way, which Kendall just uncross his arms, looking surprise at how serious James is being.

"Fine" said Kendall, annoyed, and watching Logan as he try to wake their friend up.

"That's not how you wake up, our little friend. This is, _Hey Carlos, there are corndogs!_ " Shouted James in a loud voice for the last couple of words, while cupping his hands around his mouth.

"Where" shouted Carlos bolting upright, looking around wildly for the corndogs.

"Now let's go" said James grabbing hold of Logan and Carlos wrist, dragging them with him. Kendall was about to follow them, but pause when his phone started to ring. Logan notice that he isn't following them.

"Hey, you coming?" Asked Logan as he was still being drag out of 2J.

"Yeah, in a moment" said Kendall answering his phone, as the other three came towards the elevator.

"You okay, Logan?" Asked James as the elevator suddenly open to them. They enter the elevator, with Logan pressing the bottom floor button, as James finally let their wrist go, with a sheepish look on his face.

"Thanks" said Logan rubbing his wrist, with Carlos doing the same.

"Sorry about that" said James as the elevator suddenly open for them, making the three of them exit the elevator and walking in the direction of the parking lot. The three of them enter the BTR vehicle.

"And about your earlier question, no, I'm just worry about Kendall" said Logan as the three waited for their friend.

"Don't worry too much, he can take care of himself" said James waving his hand dismissively, as he saw Kendall walking slowly up to them, and getting in the backseat next to Carlos, who is already sleeping.

"Is everything alright?" Asked Logan looking worried, when he just stayed silent.

"Yeah, let's just get ready for the party" said Kendall looking out the window, sadly. James started the vehicle and drove out of the parking lot.

 _ **Present Time**_

"Hey, Logan, I came bearing gifts" said James entering the office with chocolates, and a bear with a helmet on it.

"Thanks" said Logan looking up from the picture to smile weakly when he saw the bear, but on the inside he felt sad.

"So, was he here?" Asked James looking a little mad, and serious.

"Yes, but you don't have to worry about him, as after today I might not see him again." Said Logan noticing the look on James face.

"Good and I wasn't worried about him" said James putting the bear and the chocolates on Logan's desk.

"I know" said Logan smiling sadly at him.

"So what have you been up to?" Asked James sitting on the chair, opposite of the desk.

"Oh, you know, Camille's pregnant, and I'm working twice as hard" said Logan typing on his computer, before stopping, to fully turn his attention to James.

"Well, Lucy wants us to wait for two more years to even think about having a baby" said James noticing the same picture that Logan was looking at, and picking it up.

"Things were so much easier back then, when Kendall not keeping secrets from us, and Carlos wasn't in a ten year coma" said Logan noticing the sad look on James face, before he wiped the expression off his face. James took the picture out of the picture frame to look even closer to it.

"Yeah, but Kendall is an idiot, and Carlos was clueless that his own friend would betray him" said James putting the picture back in the picture frame, before standing up, while putting the picture back on the desk.

"I'll see you around" said Logan with an attempted smile, but James sees through it.

"Take care of yourself, Logan" said James waving goodbye, before leaving the office.

Meanwhile with Kendall entering the hospital, and going to a room where Carlos is at. Kendall gripped the syringe with a liquid in it, and walking up to Carlos's bed, grabbing one of his arm, and inserting the syringe into the arm.

After he was done with that, he took a seat next to Carlos's bed, putting his elbows to his knees and his face in his hands, starting to have tears roll down his cheeks, while sitting in the dark room, like every other time.

* * *

 **A/N: I know I have other stories to finish, but I can't help it when an idea come into my head, I just have to write it down.**

 **Anyway I hope you take the time to read and review.**

 **Stay Awesome, guys.**


End file.
